hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 1
Show #1 (K-01 REV) *Original airdate: September 7, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: January 25, 1969; June 21, 1969 TV Guide summary: For the children, live action, animation--and no violence. See the close-up opposite. The Banana Splits--four zany animals--are the hosts of this children's variety hour, which features cartoons, live action and no violence. The rocking Splits are Fleegle (a guitar-strumming dog), Bingo (the hip gorilla pictured at left), Drooper (a scratch on the microfilm obliterates what it says here) and Snorky (a lovable runt elephant). Songs: "Your Loving End" and "Soul." Regular features include two animated serials, "The Arabian Knights" and "The Three Musketeers," plus Danger Island," a live-action cliff-hanger (starring Frank Aletter as archaeologist-explorer Irwin Haydn, Ronne Troup as his daughter Leslie, Michael Vincent as assistant Link Simmons and Rockne Tarkington as the castaway Morgan). Also quick cuts show the Splits wheeling their Banana Buggies, Drooper answering letters from viewers, a letter-grabbing mailbox and a trash can that won't accept trash. Created by Hanna-Barbera. Rundown: Show K-01 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard **Transcription: ***(Wide shot: The Season 2 “gag wall,” with a large Kellogg’s logo and Kellogg’s cereal box designs in place of the faces of Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky on the four doors.) ***Announcer (Allan Melvin): “The Banana Splits!” Brought to you by... ***Splits (opening their doors): Kellogg’s! ***Announcer: Kellogg’s puts more in your morning! ***Bingo: More nourishment! ***Drooper: More flavor! ***Fleegle: More fun! ***Snorky: (Honks and closes door on his trunk) *Season 2 opening *Introduction (no voice-over) (1, 2) *Fleegle asks Bingo to check attendance of all members who are present. Bingo instead suggests checking off members not present, and Drooper suggests members not present not raise their hands. (1) (The current Turner version of this scene has some footage changed, with a few shots substituted from another episode, apparently to eliminate a scratch on the original filmed segment.) *Drooper takes out the trash. The task is more difficult than first appears, since the trash can throws the trash back at him. (1) *Cartoon: The Arabian Knights in “Joining Of The Knights.” Prince Turhan vows to rid Baghdad of the Black Sultan. The Prince, possessing amazing agility, joins forces with Raseem and his great strength, Fariik with his wonders of magic, Nida with her mastery of disguise, and Bez, with the gift of beasts. Together, they blend their strengths to form an invincible force.....the Arabian Knights, pledging themselves to bring freedom and justice to the desert lands. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (1) *Cuckoo/what time is it (13:00) (6) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Purple polka-dot pony) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Fleegle gets the mail. He reaches in to the mailbox, but gets his hand caught in a mouse trap. *Song: “You’re The Lovin’ End” (1) (The originally aired version of this segment has the Splits performing in front of a black background for the first half of the song. In the version aired on the Turner networks, cartoon clips and other graphic effects are seen in the background throughout the entire sequence.) *Dear Drooper (Build a better mouse trap) (1) *Danger Island 1: Searching for the lost city of Tobanya, Dr. Haydn, his daughter, Leslie and his assistant, Link Simmons, discover their first clue in uncharted waters of the South Pacific. Link and Leslie find a treasure chest amongst the remains of a sunken ship. They bring the treasure on board. Just then they spot a boat approaching. It is Mu-tan and his band of pirates. Dr. Haydn covers the treasure as Mu-tan’s boat comes alongside their own. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (1) *Danger Island 2: Mu-tan and his pirates board Dr. Haydn’s boat and take him and Leslie captive. Upon surfacing, Link goes to their rescue, only to be thrown overboard. After taking the treasure, Mu-tan blows up their boat. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (2) *Banana Splits News: Local glass blower Leon Tittle hiccupped while blowing a glass bottle, and is now inside it. (This segment was not originally included in the syndicated series, but was restored to half-hour show #1 as aired on the Turner networks.) *Riddle Time (The Lone Banana) (1) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper **Transcription: ***Fleegle: Stay tuned for more of “The Banana Splits,” brought to you by Kellogg’s! You get more from Kellogg’s! ***Bingo: More nourishment! Flavor! Fun! ***Drooper: And more of us, comin’ right up! ***Snorky: (Honks) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Rich banana) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Time to get this clock fixed) (6) *Fleegle gets the mail. He is challenged by a hand inside the mailbox, which follows him inside the club house, trying to get the letter back from him. (2) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Littlest Musketeer.” Tooly overhears the wicked Duvac’s plot to stop the Spanish envoy from reaching Paris, which would ensure imminent war with Spain. Realizing the boy poses a threat, the villain abducts him, leaving Constance to discover his disappearance later that day. As soon as she apprises the Musketeers of the situation, they hurry to rescue little Tooly and thwart the plot of the wily Duvac. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (2) *Drooper takes out the trash. With the trash can throwing trash back at him, Drooper tries to defend himself by swatting at it, first with his tail and then with a baseball bat. (2) *Drooper tells Fleegle he has invented an electric car which can drive from California to New York on only five dollars worth of gas, but the extension cord cost $30,000. *Song: “Soul” (2) *Fleegle is so impressed with Fletcher the Flea’s piano playing that he vows to get him a job in show business. (1) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Fleegle has gotten Fletcher the Flea a job, and the flea will have his own show on television. Drooper excitedly claps his hands together, but smashes Fletcher in the process. (2) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and smashes his hand with his gavel. That’s a double-ooch! (2) (This segment is repeated in show #3, but is cut short here.) *Season 2 closing Syndicated Version Episode 1 *Introduction (no voice-over) *Fleegle asks Bingo to check attendance of all members who are present. Bingo instead suggests checking off members not present, and Drooper suggests members not present not raise their hands. (The current Turner version of this scene has some footage changed, with a few shots substituted from another episode, apparently to eliminate a scratch on the original filmed segment.) *Drooper takes out the trash. The task is more difficult than first appears, since the trash can throws the trash back at him. *Cartoon: The Arabian Knights in “Joining Of The Knights.” Prince Turhan vows to rid Baghdad of the Black Sultan. The Prince, possessing amazing agility, joins forces with Raseem and his great strength, Fariik with his wonders of magic, Nida with her mastery of disguise, and Bez, with the gift of beasts. Together, they blend their strengths to form an invincible force.....the Arabian Knights, pledging themselves to bring freedom and justice to the desert lands. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Riddle Time (The Lone Banana) *Dear Drooper (Build a better mouse trap) *Song: “You’re The Lovin’ End” (The originally aired version of this segment has the Splits performing in front of a black background for the first half of the song. In the version aired on the Turner networks, cartoon clips and other graphic effects are seen in the background throughout the entire sequence.) *Danger Island 1: Searching for the lost city of Tobanya, Dr. Haydn, his daughter, Leslie and his assistant, Link Simmons, discover their first clue in uncharted waters of the South Pacific. Link and Leslie find a treasure chest amongst the remains of a sunken ship. They bring the treasure on board. Just then they spot a boat approaching. It is Mu-tan and his band of pirates. Dr. Haydn covers the treasure as Mu-tan’s boat comes alongside their own. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Banana Splits News: Local glass blower Leon Tittle hiccupped while blowing a glass bottle, and is now inside it. (This segment was not originally included in the syndicated series, but was restored to half-hour show #1 as aired on the Turner networks.) *Fleegle gets the mail. He reaches in to the mailbox, but gets his hand caught in a mouse trap. *Fleegle is so impressed with Fletcher the Flea’s piano playing that he vows to get him a job in show business. Episode 2 *Introduction *Fleegle gets the mail. He is challenged by a hand inside the mailbox, which follows him inside the club house, trying to get the letter back from him. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Littlest Musketeer.” Tooly overhears the wicked Duvac’s plot to stop the Spanish envoy from reaching Paris, which would ensure imminent war with Spain. Realizing the boy poses a threat, the villain abducts him, leaving Constance to discover his disappearance later that day. As soon as she apprises the Musketeers of the situation, they hurry to rescue little Tooly and thwart the plot of the wily Duvac. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Song: “Soul” *Drooper takes out the trash. With the trash can throwing trash back at him, Drooper tries to defend himself by swatting at it, first with his tail and then with a baseball bat. *Danger Island 2: Mu-tan and his pirates board Dr. Haydn’s boat and take him and Leslie captive. Upon surfacing, Link goes to their rescue, only to be thrown overboard. After taking the treasure, Mu-tan blows up their boat. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Fleegle has gotten Fletcher the Flea a job, and the flea will have his own show on television. Drooper excitedly claps his hands together, but smashes Fletcher in the process. *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and smashes his hand with his gavel. That’s a double-ooch! (This segment is repeated in show #3, but is cut short here.) Trivia *For unknown reasons, the above segments marked by an asterisk were changed when this episode was repeated during the 1969-1970 season. When repeated on NBC, the above material was replaced by the following segments preceded by an asterisk. The original segments were restored in the syndicated half-hour version of the show and in foreign one-hour syndicated prints. **Introduction (From show #5) **Drooper calls the roll, but reads the list backwards. (From show #5) **Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can is still throwing trash back at him, so he gets Fleegle to help him, but the trash can punches Fleegle in the face and knocks him out. (From show #6) **Fleegle calls the club to order and pounds his gavel. The cuckoo bird tells him to be careful. (This is only a seconds-long snippet from a longer scene in show #6) **Snorky cleans the pad. He vacuums a picture of a woman, but vacuums up her front tooth. (From show #6) **Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. *The originally aired version of the first song sequence has the Splits performing in front of a black background for the first half of the song. In the version aired on the Turner networks, cartoon clips and other graphic effects are seen in the background throughout the entire sequence. *The Banana Splits News segment was not originally included in the syndicated series, but was restored to half-hour show #1 as aired on the Turner networks *The last segment is repeated in show #3, but is cut short here. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index